Bella Has to go to the dentist
by VampiresAreMyForever
Summary: Bella has to go to the dentist, but doesn't want to for fear she'll need braces.. So The Edward and the Cullen's try to convince her to go.  : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

So, this was an idea I cooked up while getting a cavity fixed up, hope y'all enjoy (:

**Carlisle Cullen.**

I drove up the driveway to see Bella's truck sitting there, I smiled to myself. Bella was like my other daughter, and I loved her just the same. I shut off my engine and closed the door, as I walked in through the garage I heard Edward and Bella talking in the living room.

I listened a little closer, not to get in their business but it sounded like they were fighting... That was weird, Edward and Bella never fought.

It sounded like Edward was trying to convince Bella to do something, even though he knew it was pointless, Bella could be stubborn when she wanted to.

"But Edward," I heard her whine. "I don't want to go! I know what he's going to say... I need braces..."

I walked into the kitchen and chuckled, so that was it. Bella had to go to the dentist... This wouldn't be pleasant.

"Bella love, just go? For me? Braces aren't that bad, and won't have them for that long..."

Bella Swan.

I crossed my arms over my chest, Edward was trying to convince me to go to the dentist, I sighed.

I stepped backwards to step away from him and fell over the arm of the couch, Edward almost caught me but wasn't quick enough. I fell over the couch and smashed my knee on the table, it split open and looked like I was going to need stitches.

I sighed, good thing Carlisle was home and everyone else was hunting. I tried getting up, but couldn't and I fell into Edward's arms, words of apologies all over his lips. "I'm sorry love, I should've ca-" I sighed and cut him off.

"Don't be sorry, it's my own fault for being so damn clumsy. " He cracked half a smile, and then looked at my knee.

"I think you're going to need stitches, " He said followed by a "Carlisle, could you come here for a moment?"

Carlisle Cullen

Oh Bella, I thought as I ran upstairs to grab my bag and then back downstairs to where Bella was sitting in Edward's lap. "I'm sorry Edward... If I wasn't so dam-'' "shh-shhhshh, " He shushed her, "it's okay love, Carlisle'll stitch you up."

I smiled and looked at Bella, " Ready?" She sighed. And stretched out her knee, "You never really forget the feeling of getting stitches." She said and I chuckled. Numbing it so it wouldn't hurt as badly.

Bella Swan.

I sighed, Edward and Esme had ended up having to go for a walk, I didn't blame them... I'd have probably lost control already if I'd been a vampire.

"So Bella," Carlisle started. "I know I know, the dentists' isn't that bad, and I shouldn't be scared and blah blah blah."

At that Carlisle just laughed, "Not what I was going to say but, you pretty much summed it up."

I sighed, It was going to be a "wonderful" day...

**Hope you like ! I kinda got a bit of writers' block here though, I'll write more though !**

**Thanks ! (: Lucy**


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer! I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. (:

**And ! This Chapter is Dedicated to patz13! For making me want to update and staying up late to update (:**

Bella Swan.

I sighed as I walked into the waiting room, why had Edward convinced me to come? I sighed, better to get this over and done with.

"Bella Swan?" The receptionist called, I sighed heavily and pecked Edward on the cheek and muttered "see ya on the flip side." With that he chuckled and said, "Yes, Emmett."

I smiled, until I reached the door, I paused on the other side, not sure if I was ready. I took a deep breath and muttered, "Edward is waiting for you." Before taking a step forward and walking into the next room.

I quickly sat down and waited, I really hoped this wasn't going to take too long.

"Well Miss Swan, this won't take very long, we're just going to look at your teeth and give you some fluoride, sound good? " I nodded, it wouldn't be that bad.

30 minutes later.

I sat up quickly, and all the blood rushed to my head, it wasn't that bad, I said and smiled, proud of myself.

I looked at the Dentist, as he explained, "You're teeth are very nice miss Swan, you only have a small cavity on the bottom and you'll need a retainer on the bottom, but other than that you're teeth are wonderful."

I blushed, "Thanks," and with that I stood and left, to find Edward waiting for me.

He smiled and took my hand as I walked up to the receptionists' desk, to book my next appointment and pay.

I sighed, "How much is this going to cost me?" I asked. "136$" She said and looked up, I sighed and went to get my credit card when Edward had already gotten out his and swiped it.

She looked confused and just shook it off handing him the receipt, "Thanks,"

I smiled at her and then asked the question I'd been dreading. "uhm, so, can I have an appointment in two weeks?"

She began typing at her computer, "Yep, Tuesday the Tenth?" I sighed, "Sure, sounds good,"

And with that, Edward and I left, and made our way to his car.

As we got in he asked, "What did he say?" I looked out the window, "I need a small cavity fixed and a retainer," He looked over at me while we were stopped at a red light.

"That's not so bad is it?" He asked smugly. "that's what you think..." I said with a chuckle.

"oh?" He asked clearly not understanding. "Cavities mean getting needles, me plus needles equals...well, not so good. When I was younger I had to be held down and practically put to sleep."

He chuckled and I slapped his arm, "Yeah I know, me who's in love with a vampire and who's best friend is a werewolf but can't take a little prick?"

He sighed. "Hey, Carlisle will be glad to hear you passed your "test" do you want to go see him then I'll drop you off at school?"

"I'm not going to school Edward, not without you, and besides, It looks like it's going to be sunny so... Can we go to our meadow?"

With that he smiled, "Of course love," I smiled. "Thanks Edward, "I said, and looked around as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

We got out and walked through the doors hand and hand, I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled, "I love you Edward," He smiled. "I love you more."

"Think what you wish," I said and started to walk again. We walked in and I chuckled, "hmm, my first time being here without being hurt," Edward smiled and we walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, We're here to see my Father." Edward said and looked into the woman's eyes, "He's in his office, I'll er... Tell him you're here..." So we waited, Carlisle came out about a minute later, "Bella? Edward? Something wrong?"

I chuckled, "Actually no Carlisle, for once I'm here with being hurt." He smiled then and we walked to his office.

We stayed for about a half an hour, just having some small chit-chat. I smiled, "Well, Carlisle, Nice seeing you," I said before hugging him and turning to leave with Edward beside me.

Edward took me out to eat and then we went to our meadow, where I spent the day laying in his arms',

I smiled, this day hadn't been perfect, but it had been pretty darn good.

"Edward? " I said with a smile, "Yes love?" He asked thoughtfully. "I think I should go to the dentist more often," I said with a chuckle.

**Well, this chapter was dedicated to patz13, and has been my longest chapter EVER! True story, the story itself was 799 words :o**

**But ! hope you guys liked it, that was kinda the end... **

**But if you want more, I can write more if you want, **

**Thanks ! (: -Lucy **


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters...**

**So sorry it took so long! I was gone to summer camp for six weeks with no way to write or post ! ): hope this was worth the wait (: **

**-Lucy (:**

**Bella's Pov.**

After realizing Charlie would be home soon Edward drove me home and helped me cook dinner. I smiled as I watched Edward cooking, while of course at the same time trying to grate cheese and slicing my finger in the process.

"Dammit!" I said and ran my finger under the tap. "Edward wanna grab me the first aid kit?" He sighed then came over to check out the damage.

"Just a little... scratch, should be fine." He bandaged it up and kissed my finger. "All better, Bella. You really should be more careful."

With that I laughed, "Me? Be careful? You're talking to the danger magnet here."

After we finished supper Edward and I finished cleaning up and then went upstairs to "study."

We talked for about an hour before Edward had to "Leave" I kissed him goodbye and sat on my bed to wait, but being as tired as I was I fell asleep before he came back.

***The night before her next appointment***

**Edward Pov.**

I decided not to remind Bella of her appointment the next day so before I left I kissed her goodbye and left making sure I took a little extra time so she'd be asleep.

After I jumped through the window I smiled at the sight, Bella was sitting with her legs crossed and her hand underneath her chin fast asleep.

I gently picked her up and laid her down with the covers underneath me and over her, she stirred a little without opening her eyes and said "Edward I love you."

I smiled as she said this and whispered back "I love you too my angel."

*On the way to her appointment, Bella's fidgeting she's nervous.*

"Bella, you'll be fine, nobody's gonna hurt you I promise."

" I know." She snapped. She'd never snapped at me before, she sighed before continuing.

"Sorry... i'm really nervous, I know I have no reason to worry but.."

"You'll be fine Bella, I promise." With that she just nodded and waited. Getting her into the appointment wasn't that hard, but once she realized after the prick was over she was almost done and she was fine.

I of course smiled at the thoughts of the receptionist, "oh how sweet, waiting for his girlfriend, god. He's hot."

I scoffed, she was 32, I was 17. I hated being a mind reader sometimes.

Bella came out a few minutes later holding her cheek, I smiled and walked over to her smiling.

" I'm proud of you Bella." With that she half smiled and walked up to the receptionist,

"Could I have an appointment in three weeks with the Orthodontist please?"

She Smiled and started typing, " Yes, would you like another Tuesday?" Bella thought for a second and then nodded, "Yes. Might as well, and, today's cost?"

"One 156.00, please." With that I swiped my card and smiled at Bella as she rolled her eyes and put her coat back on. With that we left the room, and went to my car.

Making conversation, I asked Bella. "So, Getting your retainer soon eh?"

She looked at me seriously, and in a low voice as if to make it unreal, "He changed his mind. I'm getting Braces."

**Sorry, but Cliffhangers make for reviews (: lol, so so sorry this hasn't been updated, but during writing club my friend started talking about Fanfiction and I was like, oh my gosh! I have to update! **

**Thanks so much for your patience! I'll start the next chapter soon (: Thank you guys so much, **

**-Lucy.**


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.

Ps, I joined a writing club to help improve my writing and it'll help me update faster hopefully (:

Enjoy! – Lucy

"Oh, well thats different..." I said sounding a little uncertain , even though I was, I mean. How was I supposed to react to Bella getting braces?

I pulled into my driveway and quickly went around the turns, pulling into the garage only to be greeted by my little pixie of a sister,

"Bella! I saw! Yay!" I laughed turning the key and jumping out to open Bella's door. She groaned.

"Alice, there's such a thing as clear and invisalign for a reason,"

"C'mon Bella, you can't seriously tell me that you're getting Invisalign, they're more expensive and not even worth it."

Bella opened her mouth to say something but I cut in before she could speak.

"It doesn't matter what they cost, I'm paying." Bella looked at me with one of her "We'll talk later looks" and I just shrugged and squeezed her hand a little. She looked up at me smiling, and we walked in the house. Esme was in the kitchen and Jasper and Emmett were on the couch.

Bella and I walked into the kitchen hand and hand smiling, Esme looked up from her cookbook.

"Hey guys, How'd it go?" She asked looking at Bella who smiled a lopsided smile and said "good, I have another appointment in a couple of weeks for a consultation,"

"Sounds good," Esme said while flipping the pages of her cookbook,

"What would you like for dinner Bella?" She asked kindly.

" Uh, whatever I'm not fussy." She said letting go of my hand and going to the living room, she loved her " brothers," I smiled and watched her go.

Tuesday The Tenth.

I pulled up into Bella's driveway and turned off my car, her appointment wasn't until 9:00 so I was a little early, but I knew she wouldn't mind.

I walked in the door without knocking, I knew if I did she'd just scoff and say, "strangers knock Edward, and you definitely aren't one."

She was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal slowly, I smiled and sat opposite her.

"Good morning love," I smiled.

"I'd take the good out of there Edward, this will not be a good morning."

I chuckled, "rawr, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"

She looked at me quizzically, "did you just..?"

I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I did." She laughed and stood to wash her bowl, I stood up and waited until she was done before wrapping my arms around her.

"I'll be with you love, you have nothing to worry about."

I felt her smile as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you Edward,"

"I love you more Bella,"

**There you go, so sorry for the wait. But Christmas break is coming up so I'll hopefully be able to write some then, until then, thank you guys so much! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer, i dont own twilight or any of its characters.

Bella Swan.

Edward and I stood there for a few minutes, i wrapped my arms around him and

and put my head on his chest. An almost perfect moment before Edward

chuckled and said,

"We should get going..."

I sighed,

"yeah, wouldn't wanna keep the orthodontist waiting," I said sarcastically.

With that we left for the orthodontists, arriving in record time.

I grabbed Edward's hand as we met around the front of his volvo,

and we entered together, Edward stopped a few feet behind the desk, leaving me to face my fears alone.

"I'm... uh, here for my appointment,"

"Name please." The receptionist said snittly.

"Bella Swan,"

"Oh! My dear, I'm so sorry, but doctor Hatheway ( my orthodontists name :P) had a family emergency, and can't see you today." I sighed in relief.

"That's fine, I can come back another day.. there's no rush," she gave me a reassuring smile.

"How about I book you for another Tuesday?" I chuckled what was with these Tuesdays?

"Of course, in three weeks please," With that she nodded at me and then put me in and handed me a date card.

"I'll see you then Ms. Swan," I smiled and turned around to look at Edward reaching for his hand as we continued walking out the door and to his car.

I sighed as I sat in the passenger seat.

"Well that was easy," With that Edward laughed and buckled his seatbelt.

"You won't be able to run forever you know love,"

I chuckled and smiled at him.

"of course not, but you know putting it off for weeks is basically the same thing, only.. it's just temporary,"

He chuckled.

"Whatever you say, now where are we going?"

"home I think, it's sunny, and I wanna chill with Jasper and Emmett, Jasper's teaching me how to play black ops,"

He laughed, "of course, and Alice wants to play Bella Barbie and Esme's probably in the mood to cook. Oh! I almost forgot, the holidays are coming up you know,"

"Coming up? It's the third week of October!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but you know Alice love, she'll start decorating the first of November,"

I Chuckled, "Just take me home, we can go shopping some other time, we have school tomorrow."

He scoffed. " School,"

"you know, this is some of our first time through high school, and we kinda wanna pass the first time around, even if it won't matter."

With that he chuckled and started driving, we made it to his house in record time.

Since it was sunny, all of the Cullens' except for Carlise were at home. I spent the day playing video games with Jasper and Emmett, getting Bella barbied by Alice, and cooking with Esme. After I finished eating, Edward and I went upstairs. Without realizing it, I dozed off to sleep around 5:45, when I woke it was 3:30, I yawned and noticed Edward wasn't there, so I crept downstairs, even though nobody in the house was sleeping I didn't want to.. erm, interupt them.

When I reached the kitchen I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and turned on the cold water tap. I waited a few seconds until the water was cold enough for me, and stuck my glass underneath almost overfilling it. Until I jumped seeing a shadow on the window, I gasped loudly and dropped my glass, most likely breaking it.

I jumped as I heard something move quickly, and touch my arm. I gasped at the cold touch and turned to see a blonde haired Cullen behind me.

"Carlisle!" I said a little too loudly.

"Bella?" He asked, sounding concerned. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just you.. I thought…" I trailed off not really knowing what I thought, and not wanting to think about it anymore.

"It's just me… Esme and I were gone out hunting, but I got called into work."

I nodded Carlisle was so kind hearted,

"Of course, do you happen to know where Edward is?"

He shook his head and I sighed, where was that boy?

"I'm sure he's not far, just go back to sleep and I'm sure he'll be there when you wake up,"

I gave him a smile and a hug and then went upstairs, lying awake thinking before I fell asleep. Only to wake up in my amazing boyfriend's arms.

Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this long waited chapter, I'm sorry it takes so long, but I hope to post at least 2 more before the holidays (:

Lucy ;3


	6. Chapter 6

**You people are amazing you know that. Just for you guys I'm doing this now :D thank you so much.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

I smiled as I turned to see my boyfriend behind me, smiling a brilliant smile,

"Good morning Edward,"

"Good morning Bella, guess where we're going today," he said with mock enthusiasm. I tilted my head pretending to concentrate, while smiling a little.

"Hmm, I dunno?" I said to tease him. He just chuckled,

"Well, if you don't want to be Bella barbied for an hour and a half I suggest you hop in the shower," I giggled with that.

"Would you like to join me Mr. Cullen?" He brushed it off with a no and I tried unsuccessfully to hold in my giggles, I knew if he were human, he would be blushing like crazy right now. I got up and went to shower, noting the perfectly folding clothes Alice had picked out for me sitting on the counter by the sink.

I sighed in relief as I realized there was not anything too… Alice laid out for me. I showered slowly, taking my time rubbing the strawberry scented shampoo into my hair and running my razor up my leg slowly, trying very hard not to cut myself. Slicing my leg open in a house full of vampires sounded just like me.

I finished showering and got out dressing quickly and putting on a smile as I stepped out in black leggings and a short striped dress that went halfway down my thigh. Edward was standing by the door in a blue corduroy shirt and light Hollister jeans.

I smiled and walked over to him wrapping my arms around him and looking into his eyes, just smiling as we stood there in silence.

"I love you Edward," He smiled hugely and kissed my head.

"I love you more Isabella," I giggled, I hated people using my first name, but this was Edward.

"Liar," I said snapping my fingers to form a "Z". He smiled a brilliant 1500-kilowatt smile and softly dragged his fingertips across my cheek, tracing my bones. It was a perfect moment before our pixie of a sister burst in the room.

"Oh! My vision was not as accurate! Bella, you look stunning!" I blushed and looked down knowing what was coming to me.

"None the less, you still need makeup, to my bathroom no complaints. March." With that I looked up at Edward, pecked him on the lips and hung my head pouting. Alice just chuckled at me,

"You'll see him soon enough, get over it." I dozed as Alice put on my makeup, only to be very rudely awaken by Jasper talking to Alice through the walls of the house in a little less than normal tone, even though I was not a vampire I had good ears.

"Alice! We have three minutes to get to school, or we'll be late!" He cried at his wife as she finished the final part on her "masterpiece." Aka me. I jumped up as soon as Alice opened her mouth to say,

"I'm done." I ran to Edward's room to grab my coat and bag, searched for a minute frantically before I realized I'd left it downstairs, after realizing that I went to run down the stairs tripping on the second one only to be caught by a strong set of arms in a pair of brown trousers.

"Slow down Bella, you don't want to fall." Carlisle said with a concerned look on his face, I caught my breath and blushed as he quickly ran down the rest of the stairs setting me at the bottom, I quickly threw my arms around him and taking off before he had a chance to hug back.

"Thanks Carlisle!" I then slipped on my tan colored Uggs and coat grabbing my backpack heading for the garage. I cocked my head to the side when I realized Edward's Volvo wasn't there. In fact, the only people in the garage we're Alice and Jasper, Alice smiled at me.

"We convinced Edward to ride with Em and Rose, we figured you didn't want to be rushed, and Jasper's a great driver."

I smiled a little and walked to the car jumping in quickly and buckling my seatbelt, the chances of an accident were zero to none, but hey, I AM a danger magnet. We arrived to school in record time and parked next to Emmett's Jeep, where I saw my Golden Eyed boyfriend standing there. I jumped out of the car quickly and ran over to him.

"I'm pretty sure that we're late… so, let's skip," I suggested, with that he chuckled,

"Not a chance love, not a chance," I sighed and reached for his hand starting to walk to our first class, he chuckled at me following me,

"I've already been, but I told the teacher you were feeling sick so I was waiting for you outside."

"All the more reason to skip!" I exclaimed, Jasper chuckling as he and Alice ran to their first class hand and hand.

The day passed quickly as Edward, and I went from class to class, and before I knew it we were hopping in Jasper's car with Alice. I was headed to Edward's to retrieve my truck so that I could drive myself home to cook for Charlie.

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter, and Happy Holidays! I'll be posting another chapter before the holidays if not two, I love this story and really want to keep going with it, too bad it can't go on forever because I've only got 17 days of Christmas break left, and I have lots to do! I hope you all have Happy Holidays! Depending on what you believe in, and a Happy New Year! Oh! And a special thank you to – **

ballet fairy

ghostvampirehunter95

sheeiur22

ardeeneethesardeenee

cenababylover54

patz13

your reviews are greatly appreciated and I really enjoy reading them :D if you've reviewed me before and I missed you I'm terribly sorry just PM me and I'll add you in there :D

thank you guys so much for taking your time to read my huge AN, (: (:

-Lucy.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**And a very special shout out goes to megacoffeequeen for making my day :D **

**Oh! And guess what! 49 days until I get my braces on ! :D I'm super excited. And yeah, I know I'll hate them after the first day (;**

**ghostvampirehunter95, ****sheeiur22**** thanks guys! (: **

**Enjoy this chapter guys, this one and two more and that's it, sorry, got to end somewhere! **

**BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Big big big but, there will be another story, I'll cook something up special for you guys, I'd also like to thank you guys again for reading, this story has come as Hedley would say, "al long long way!" (: and It's all because of you, so thank you guys so much for being there for me :D **

**Thanks. **

**-Lucy **

**Bella Swan. **

I decided having Edward over for dinner might be pushing my luck, so I said goodbye and planted a kiss on his lips before descending on the open road to my house. Okay, so the road wasn't entirely open because three quarters of Edward's driveway was almost like going through a tunnel, but anyways.

I contemplated what I was going to cook for supper and thought about this weekend, Alice was taking me shopping, again. I loved Alice and all, but her and I just didn't see eye to eye when it came to fashion.

I sighed, oh well. I would have to get used to it. I arrived home quickly, cooked fish, and baked potatoes with green beans, Charlie and I ate in silence and before I knew it the dishes were done and it was ten pm.

Edward snuck in my window as usual and I showered, brushed my teeth, flossed, and changed into some comfy cotton pj's Edward had bought me. I then ran across the hall to see Edward lounging on my bed reading Wuthering heights. I chuckled and he raised an eyebrow over the book and set it down on my nightstand, opening his arms for me to crawl in and lay my head on his chest.

He covered me with the blankets and kissed my head,

"I love you," with that I leaned up to kiss him, pulling away a few minutes later,

"I love you Edward," He smiled at me and started humming my lullaby, a sign it was getting late and it was time for the human to sleep. I dozed off quickly, knowing this week was going to pass fast, and the next even faster considering I didn't want it to.

The morning came quickly, and I woke up to an Edward in a fresh shirt and jeans. I stifled a yawn and smiled, getting out of bed and picking out a pair of jeans and a purple shirt heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change. I did so quickly and came back to an Edward downstairs cooking me an omelette; I smiled and leaned up against the doorframe. Edward cooking, that wasn't a first but I supposed I'd better get used to it considering I was going to be with him for the rest of my existence.

I sat at the table and waited a few minutes, it didn't take long for my omelette to be perfect and sitting in front of me, I picked up my knife and fork and dug in. The omelette was cheesy, but not too cheesy, and the yolk of the egg had been broken just right and I scarffed down the omelette, letting it burn my tongue and throat. Although, at this particular moment in time I didn't care, later would be a different story.

I finished quickly and got my tan colored coat that matched my Uggs, it looked like a particularly cold day in Forks and I didn't want to catch a cold.

*Lunch the next day Friday*

**Edward Cullen. **

I was sitting at the table with Bella, Alice and Jasper when all of the sudden Bella sneezed. I taken by surprise looked at her confused, she just brushed it off with,

"I'm fine, i'm sure it's no-" Before she was cut off by another sneeze, I raised an eyebrow as Alice passed her a tissue.

"Nothing eh?" She then shrugged as she blew her nose.

"It's probably just a cold, nothing big, can we stop by the drug store on the way home?" I nodded and just after the words left her mouth the bell rang, signalling English class, Bella reached for my hand and pulled me along, I smiled at her sighing in happiness. I loved her, more then she'd ever be able to tell. If I could, I'd buy her the earth, just to show her how much I love her and how much she means to me.

The rest of the day went by at and alright speed, we partnered up in English class for a report on how the media effects teenage decisions and then worked together in biology. After school, I took Bella to the drug store to get some Vitamin C and cough drops. Her nose had started running a little and I was concerned she was getting sick.

Bella paid quickly and then we headed home, I let her have a break for tonight and cooked for Charlie, making Lasagna and Garlic bread, I hoped he liked it. I then said my goodbyes to Bella and assured her I'd be back tonight before she went to sleep.

Then I went home to slip into some more comfortable clothes, but the time I got to Bella's it was around 10pm, I slipped in her window with ease and found she was still awake, and crying as she read the last few pages of her book. My heart melted when I saw her like this, I cleared my throat because I didn't think she'd seen me,

"Bella love?"

With that, she looked up at me and smiled through the little tiny drops of water streaking black down the side of her cheek, I really must tell Alice no mascara unless it is waterproof. She then wiped her tears and jumped off the bed into my arms.

"Sorry, it was just really sad, you shouldn't see me like this, and I need a human minute, gimme like, 2.5!" Without waiting for an answer she took off to the bathroom and quickly washed her face getting off all the makeup Alice had applied, brushing her teeth and after changed into her pj's. Oh my Bella.

I sat on the edge of her bed and waited for her return, she ran back in with a smile on her lips,

"Where were we?" I smiled as she reached up to plant a kiss on my lips, I kissed her back, the electricity going like a shock down to my toes and all the way back up to my lips we pulled away only after we were both satisfied, (a half an hour later,) at this I chuckled and tucked Bella under the covers.

"Bed time for the human," She smiled and laid her head on my chest, as I hummed her lullaby. I stayed all night, only leaving at around 5:30 to go change into some school clothes and grab my car, I then quickly jumped in the window to see Bella tossing and turning muttering my name, she awoke with a start and smiled.

"Oh Edward, I thought..." She trailed off, but by the look on her face I knew what she was thinking.

I walked over and held her in my arms as we muttered "I love yous" before Bella went to take a shower and I cooked her another omelette.

**I love this story sooooooo much! I dunno if I'll ever be able to end it! Hmm, but we'll have to see I suppose.**

**Thank you all for the reviews :D I enjoy them, **

**ghostvampirehunter95, sheeiur22 and megacoffeequeen thank you thank you thank you!**

**48 days for my braces now, (I started this chapter yesterday :P) **

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and future chapters, not really sure how much longer I'm gonna drag this out, but we'll see ! :D **

**Love and happy holidays! **

**-Lucy.**

**Ps, I was wondering, did you guys want something to happen? Or Bella to actually get sick? Lemme know, I value your input! (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella has to go to the dentist. **

**Hey, I got some inspiration! Although, it was not painless as this was myself finally getting braces on, only on the top for now because of my overbite but just as painful as braces are. I've decided that I'm going to use my experiences as my inspiration for the next few chapters, I have not decided where and when this story will end and I'm going to decide that when I have time, not sure when, but I will. I will also make sure the ending will suffice the events in this story and what you expected to happen, but trust me, it won't be too predictable. (; Once again I would like to say a big thank you to all the people who have stuck with me during this story and for all your love and support thank you very much. **

Setting: Day Bella gets her braces_**. **_

_**Bella Swan.**_

Today is the day, Edward and I finally put the down payment on my braces this week, and my appointment is on my schedule for 10:15 this morning. I decided to go with the regular braces, because they are cheaper, I had done some research, and no matter which kind of braces you got they all worked the same.

I yawned and stretched a little, looking around the room, strangely Edward wasn't there. I shrugged that off and stretched a little before grabbing my things for the shower and heading to the bathroom.

I tried not to stay in the shower too long as I knew it would only get me thinking and scared about what was happening this morning even more than I already was.

I used my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and body wash and shaved my legs quickly, managing to cut the hairs on my legs rather than the skin, to which I was quite surprised.

As I dried myself off and dressed in my normal attire, a V-neck long sleeved brown stripped shirt and some dark wash skinny jeans, I pulled a brush through my wavy hair and then started to French braid. All of this taking me less than ten minutes.

I grabbed my things and headed back to my bedroom, by this time I was sure that Edward would be here by now.

Checking the clock on my nightstand it read 9:15, I had an hour but it took almost half of that to get to our destination.

I shrugged it off and kept getting ready, I was sure he'd be here soon enough.

I took the stairs two at a time and poked around the kitchen for a hearty breakfast, I probably wouldn't be able to eat anything except puree after my appointment.

I poked around for a few minutes, before deciding on eggs, toast and oatmeal.

I gathered the ingredients for an Omelette and popped the toast in the toaster, my omelettes weren't as great as Edwards' but they'd satisfy me just the same.

I finished cooking in record time and then ate my breakfast.

After I was finished I grabbed the phone, only to realize halfway through dialing Edwards' number that I was only 8:30am, and that my clock had been an hour fast,

I sighed remembering that you were supposed to set your clocks back last night, and I of course, hadn't.

Charlie had probably remembered to set his back, and before he left this morning got around to changing the others.

I heard the familiar sound of Edwards car in the driveway and skipped to the doorway to greet him, smiling like crazy.

He didn't even get the chance to raise his hand to knock before I'd flung the door opened and pulled him inside placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good morning Edward," I said, losing all sense of time and forgetting about the events that would be unfolding later on during the day.

"Morning love," He said with a smile, knowing I had completely forgotten about what was happening later and that whenever I was with him I forget about everything else and just focus on the simple things in live like how much that I love him.

"I'm gonna go grab my things from upstairs and then I'll be ready, mmk?" With that he nodded and kissed my hand as he let go of it and watched me disappear up the stairs.

I grabbed my satchel and stuffed my phone and some cash into it from the sock under my bed, grabbing my yellow and white Hollister sweater off the back of the chair.

I skipped down the stairs two at a time and skipped over to Edward.

"Let's get this over with." With that, he chuckled and took my hand, leading me out the door and swiftly locking it behind us.

As we chatted mindlessly on the way to the orthodontists' office, it pushed the thoughts of being scared and unsure if this is the right decision right out of my thoughts.

As the sign came into view, my breathing became shallow and all the worries that had melted away reappeared. As we parked and Edward turned off the car, he turned in his seat towards me and reached his hand out to touch my arm.

"Bella, don't be so scared, it's only going to hurt for a bit, but you have so much to gain."

I just nodded and continued gnawing on my lip. We waited another ten minutes and then figured we should go in now, I took a few deep breaths and held Edwards' hand as we walked into the quaint little office with the comforting plants and comfortable chairs.

I walked up to the desk in the front and smiled awkwardly at the receptionist sitting there typing rapidly on her keyboard.

"I'm...uh, Bella Swan, I'm here for my appointment." She looked up from her keyboard and smiled one of those almost glowing white toothpaste commercial smiles.

"Of course, just have a seat and we'll call you when we're ready."

I smiled and nodded my thanks, returning to the seat next to Edward, grabbing his hand. I took a few more calming breaths and then rested my head against his shoulder waiting for them to call my name and my teeth be lined with metal for the next few years.

It didn't take long for a short blonde woman to come out of the room where they would be strapping me down for a metal mouth and call my name.

"Bella Swan...?" I pulled away from Edward and smiled at him briefly before following her into the room and sitting in the chair. I put my head back against the chair, and closed my eyes waiting for her to start, after a few minutes I opened one eye and then the other, only to realize she had been staring at me.

She chuckled softly and then smiled in what I'd like to call the "oh, this will hurt a lot, and yes, you're paying us to hurt you."

"So here's how this is going to work, I can't mount any brackets on your bottom teeth because of your overbite, but I'll be mounting brackets on the top, did you want ceramic, lingual, self-ligating or regular? Because of the way that your teeth have settled, we cannot use Invisalign because they do not offer the same places to add in attachments and such."

I thought for a quick second and then answered,

"um, Just regul... what's the difference?" I asked unsure, for someone who had thought about this for as long as I had I probably should've focused on asking myself the right questions.

I listened as she explained the difference, I then decided on Damon braces, also known as the "Self-Ligating." braces.

Those ones are extremely similar to the regular kind except for the fact that instead of having coloured elastic to hold the wire into place they have a little piece of metal that slides up to hold it into place.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that it was worth the wait, I'll continue this in the next chapter, and that should be up by Saturday night as some of it is already written. If you have any suggestions or ideas whatsoever just drop them in my inbox, thank you guys so much for sticking by me. Oh! And follow me on twitter! Cursed_Damon :D **

**Love, **

**Lucy **


End file.
